The present invention relates to an anti-vibration device for attaching an article, such as a compact disk player, to a movable vehicle, such as an automobile. In recent years, the audio compact disk player has represented a technological breakthrough in the reproduction of quality sound, and sales of these devices continue to increase.These devices utilize a laser beam to read digitally recorded information on the compact disk to reproduce virtually distortion-free sound.
Initially these devices were sold for home use only, and later, models were introduced which were portable and could be carried around by the user. Compact disk players have also been introduced for use in a movable vehicle, such as an automobile.
However, the virbrations transmitted to the compact disk player through its attachment to the automobile structure has caused the compact disk players to "skip" portions of the data recorded on the compact disk and to otherwise prevent the compact disk player from achieving its full technological benefits.
Although mounting devices are known for attaching record players and audio tape players to an automobile, the unique technology of the compact disk players has rendered these devices unsuitable in isolating the compact disk player from the vibrations or shocks generated by the automobile.